<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fuchsia by HamilHam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631562">Fuchsia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilHam/pseuds/HamilHam'>HamilHam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Easter, Easter Eggs, F/M, Mild Language, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilHam/pseuds/HamilHam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Easter and Eliza wants to spread the cheer. She brings her boys to the office to visit and things get a little out of hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fuchsia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a little Easter collab with my darling fiancee! I hope you like it! </p><p>This is her part:<br/>https://gagakumadraws.tumblr.com/post/615295958600892416/happy-easter-everyone-if-you-dont-celebrate</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Easter was one of Eliza’s favourite times of the year. It was full of colour, fun, and best of all, family. She loved putting together fun egg hunts for her son to enjoy, then cooking a large meal to enjoy together. Alexander always took time off to spend with them as well, a rare treat for them all to enjoy. So, because it was her favourite holiday, she always went crazy shopping for the supplies they needed. She didn’t buy a lot of pre-made decorations, opting to buy supplies to make them together with the family. She even found a kit to make their own bunny ears, something she knew Philip would go crazy for. She bought quite a few kits, just in case they wanted to hand them out when they went to the office.</p><p>Eliza and Alexander had agreed to take Philip into the office this year, deciding that it was a good way to relieve some of the tension that the others might be feeling. They were on the brink of a huge diplomatic deal, something that left everyone on edge. They decided that going in with Philip might give everyone a much-needed break, allowing them all to clear their heads and start with a clean slate. She had bought an egg decorating kit beforehand, something to keep her boys busy as she went out to grab the last few things they needed.</p><p>Eliza had thought that leaving them to their own devices as she went out would be a good idea, since Alexander was a responsible adult who could keep things orderly while she was away. That was why she was so surprised when she came home. She opened the front door only to be greeted by her very happy, very paint covered family. Alexander and Philip were covered head to toe in pastel paint splatters. She knew she shouldn’t have, but all she could do was laugh. “Oh my gosh, what happened?” She asked, amusement in her eyes.</p><p>The look of surprise on both of their faces was enough to make her laugh more. She couldn’t be mad at either of them, even if they made a huge mess. It was just paint after all, nothing that couldn’t be washed out. “Things got a little out of hand when we were painting the eggs. Philip thought painting me would be a good idea.” Alexander said sheepishly.</p><p>Well, that explained why Alexander had paint marks in the shape of Philip’s hand on his face and other areas. Also, the other splotches on him, even in his hair. “I thought it would look good! Daddy thought it would be a good idea to paint me right back!” Philip was quick to defend himself.</p><p>Eliza laughed and shook her head. “You’re both a mess!” She set her bags down on the table, not taking her eyes off them.</p><p>Alexander just gave her a toothy grin, the same one that always melted her heart. “Well, we’re your mess!” He knew just what to say to melt her heart.</p><p>Philip was quick to run over to her and look at the bags, being careful not to touch anything with his paint covered hands. “What did you get, Mommy?” His eyes were as wide and curious as his father’s.</p><p>Alexander joined Philip, leaning over in strange ways to try and get a peek at what was in the bags. She shook her head and hid her grin behind her hand. “You can have a look after you wash your hands. Don’t bother changing, I have a feeling you will just make a mess of your other clothes as well.” She knew them well enough to know that once they started to get messy, they would keep it up all day.</p><p>She chuckled when both her boys scrambled to the sink, jokingly fighting with one another to wash their hands first. In the end, they settled on rubbing their hands together and playing with the now brightly coloured suds. Alexander was helping Philip create larger bubbles, then blowing them into the sink. She sat down and watched them patiently, allowing Philip to admire the way the colours blended beautifully in the soap. Alexander was always so patient with Philip, something she adored about her husband. Soon, they finished up and ran over to her. She watched them both sit at the table, Philip in Alexander’s lap. “I bought a lot of things, mostly to craft our own decorations.” She said with a soft smile.</p><p>Philip instantly got excited at her words and he quickly had his small hands in one of the bags. She giggled as he pulled things out and started to excitedly tell them what they could do with the materials, and how they should do it. Alexander was just sitting back and watching Philip search through the bags, clearly enjoying how excited Philip was. “I’m glad you like it! The other bag has bunny ears we can decorate for us, and everyone at the office!” She said happily.</p><p>Alexander’s face told her exactly what he was thinking about that idea. He was totally on board with it, judging by the amused smirk on his face. “There aren’t many people there today, just the three we were hoping to see.” She said.</p><p>“I wouldn’t say hoping, though I’m glad we get to see George.” Alexander replied, clearly only excited to see Thomas being forced into the bunny ears.</p><p>Philip bounced a little and looked at Alexander, then over at Eliza. His eyes were bright, filled with excitement over the prospect of seeing George. “We get to see Grandpa George!? Who else are we going to see!?” His excitement easily bled into Alexander, making him almost vibrate.</p><p>Alexander was clearly picking up on how happy Philip was, which wasn’t something either of them wanted to have end. So, Alexander hid his displeasure over who else they were going to see and just put on a happy face. “We are going to also see Mr. Jefferson and Mr. Burr. You remember them, don’t you?” Eliza was impressed with how little animosity Alexander displayed at Jefferson’s name.</p><p>Philip looked right at Alexander with a wide, beaming smile. “You mean Jeffershit and Butt, right?” Eliza’s breath caught in her throat, and Alexander suddenly looked very pale.</p><p>“I’m sorry, honey, what did you just call them?” Eliza was hoping she misheard her son.</p><p>“Jeffershit and Butt. I heard Daddy call them that a while ago, and when I asked him who they were, he told me. So, we call them that all the time when you’re not around.” Philip chirped happily.</p><p>Alexander seemed to go even more pale. “Eliza, honey, it’s not what you think. He caught me calling them that and it was the only way I could get him to remember their names.” Alexander tried to get her to listen, but she wasn’t having it.</p><p>She just leveled Alexander with a dangerous smile, her eyes promising him a less than positive fate. “Alexander, we will talk about this tonight when Philip is in bed.” Her words were dark, but her tone was happy.</p><p>Philip pouted at her and crossed her arms. “Mommy! You can talk about it now! I’m already six years old, you don’t need to hide it from me!” God, he looked so much like Alexander when he pouted like that.</p><p>Alexander shook his head and hugged Philip closer. “No, Philip. It’s okay. Mommy and I will be having a very boring conversation. Wouldn’t you rather we talk about the Easter Bunny? Or what we are going to do with the ears for everyone?” Even when he was facing his doom, he was still a fast thinker.</p><p>Philip lit up suddenly and nodded. “Alright, we can do that! I want grandpa to have the bendy ear one! He would look really cute with it!” The mood instantly shifted; Philip’s words causing both Eliza and Alexander to laugh.</p><p>Eliza shook her head and smiled at her son. “Grandpa George looking cute? I can’t possibly imagine it! Are you sure he will be cute?” She asked.</p><p>Philip looked offended that she would even doubt his clearly superior wisdom. “Of course, he will be! He will be the cutest bunny out there! When you see how wrong you are, you gotta admit it to him! You have to say sorry and tell him how cute he is!” He really was too much like his father.</p><p>Eliza laughed and nodded. “Alright, alright. If I’m wrong, I will point it out to him. But if I’m right, you have to say sorry and give me a chocolate egg, okay?” She couldn’t wait to see how he would react to that one.</p><p>Philip gasped loudly and put his hand over his heart, looking like he was going to faint, but also trying his best not to break out into laughter. “Mommy! How could you!? They’re my eggs! This is blasphemy!”</p><p>Eliza laughed and looked at Alexander, seeing the way he was trying to hold himself together. “Oh, and who taught you that, your father?” She asked.</p><p>Philip grinned and shook his head. “No, it was… Mr. Jefferson. Him and Daddy were talking about purple, and Daddy said it wasn’t a nice colour.” Yeah, she could see that happening.</p><p>Alexander laughed and shook his head. “I’m not sure how I feel about Philip mimicking Jeffershhhhoooon.” It wasn’t a great save, but it was a save, nonetheless.</p><p>Eliza just smiled at Alexander and shook her head, amused at her son’s antics. “Just feel grateful that purple isn’t his favourite colour.” She said.</p><p>Philip looked right into Eliza’s eyes, making almost unsettling eye contact. “What do you mean, Mommy? Purple is my favourite colour.” Even his voice was bordering on unsettling.</p><p>Alexander stared at the wall, looking as if all life was sucked out of him. “Please tell me I heard wrong.” He said.</p><p>Eliza saw a small glint in Philip’s eyes, and she knew what he was doing. She hid her smile and raised an eyebrow. “Oh, is it now? Alright, darling. How do you feel about green?” She couldn’t wait.</p><p>Philip didn’t break eye contact with her for even a moment. “Green is the worst colour ever.” If one statement could kill her husband, that would be it.</p><p>Alexander looked at Philip with wide eyes and looked as if his whole world was over. “I’m sorry, what? Philip, you told me yesterday that green was your favourite colour!” At least Alexander didn’t look like he was dying anymore.</p><p>Philip shook his head and looked at Alexander. “I said it was purple. I think you’re getting too old to remember things, Daddy.” Eliza was struggling to hold herself together.</p><p>Alexander stared at their son, then looked at Eliza with wide eyes. “Please tell me I’m imagining this. Please tell me our son didn’t just say he loved purple or call me old.” He sounded so desperate.</p><p>Philip shook his head. “You said lying was bad. Why would you tell Mommy to lie to you?” God, Philip looked so innocent while torturing his father.</p><p>Alexander let out a soft whine and looked at Eliza for help, but he clearly realized he wasn’t going to get any. He looked down at Philip and gave him the cutest pout he could. “Pip, you’re not serious, right? You love green, or at least don’t love purple. I-it’s okay to hate green, I can live with that.”</p><p>Philip shook his head and gave Alexander a wide, innocent smile. “No.” That one word seemed to shatter Alexander’s hopes and dreams.</p><p>Eliza shared one more look with Philip, then they both burst out into loud laughter. Alexander looked confused for a moment, then he clearly caught on. “Oh, you little tricksters!” He clearly wanted to say something else, but he was already deep enough in the hole.</p><p>Philip looked at his father with a beaming grin. “Revenge, bitch!” Eliza froze, knowing exactly where Philip got that one.</p><p>Alexander looked at Philip, then at Eliza. “He didn’t get that one from me.” He said, then he looked at Philip for an answer.</p><p>Philip looked between them, then he pointed right at Eliza, sealing her doom. “Mommy said that to you on April Fools when she played that trick on you. She said it, so I thought I could too.”</p><p>Alexander smiled at Philip and shook his head. “No, Pip. You can’t say that, okay? Anything that’s a bad word you can’t say. Just because we say it doesn’t mean you can. Though, we will try not to say them around you, so you don’t have to feel left out, okay?”  Gosh, he was such a good father.</p><p>Philip pouted a little and nodded. “Okay, Daddy. Am I in trouble?” He asked.</p><p>Alexander shook his head and smiled. “No, none of us are in trouble for anything.” He said, then gave Eliza a warm, knowing look.</p><p>Eliza smiled a little and nodded back at him. Well, it looked like Alexander wasn’t in trouble after all. They both made a mistake, so now they were even. Though, she could still find something as an excuse to have a little fun with him that night. It wouldn’t be hard with Alexander involved. “Alright, how about we get to making those decorations, hm? I got enough stuff to make some decorations for the office as well.”</p><p>They got to work on the decorations, with Philip doing most of the work. Eliza and Alexander just assisted when he wanted to, and they painted the finer details or cut out the shapes. Soon enough, they had everything ready to go. They decorated the house with the decorations Philip wanted there, then they got the rest packed away for the office. Philip suddenly went up to Eliza and handed her a set of bunny ears. “You get the one with the yellow bow because it matches my shirt.” Eliza smiled softly and put them on.</p><p>She checked herself in the mirror, then looked at Philip. “Thank you, Pip. They look great. I’m glad we match.” She said, then gave him a huge hug.</p><p>Eliza smiled at Alexander, loving how cute he looked in the ears. She couldn’t help but stare at him, taking a moment to just admire her husband. “You look good.” She said.</p><p>Alexander just chuckled at her and picked Philip up. “Why thank you, Betsy. Though, I don’t look half as good as you.” He was always quite the charmer.</p><p>Eliza just grabbed the decorations and gave him a kiss. “Well thank you, darling. Let’s get going.” She said.</p><p>Philip suddenly started to squirm, trying to get out of his father’s grip. “Oh! We should bring some eggs! Grandpa George said he would paint some with me!” He said loudly.</p><p>Eliza and Alexander both stopped to decide if bringing paints into the office was the best idea. Though, one look at Philip told them that it didn’t matter. Eliza sighed softly and smiled. “Alright, I will get the paints and the eggs. You two get out to the car.” She said.</p><p>Alexander nodded and gave her one more kiss. Philip was instantly calm in his arms, content with Eliza’s response. “Alright, we will be waiting.” He said.</p><p>Eliza waved them off, then quickly grabbed the rest of the eggs that still needed to be pained. She grabbed the tubes of paint then put them all in a bag. The workstation was a bit of a mess, but it wasn’t anything soap and water couldn’t fix later. She shook her head in amusement as she wondered what she would do with her boys. They were such a mess, but she loved them too much to care. Her family meant the world to her, and if it meant that she would have to clean up a few messes along the way, that was okay. Her boys were always good with helping her clean, after all.</p><p>With that in mind, she headed out to the car. Philip was already settled in and the car was started. She got in as well, then fixed her ears. “Alright, we ready?” She asked.</p><p>Alexander and Philip both cheered happily, then they started to drive. The office wasn’t too far away, maybe about a ten-minute car ride. Philip was bouncing in his seat and singing along to the radio, which Eliza turned up at his request. She didn’t know the song, but Philip assured both her and Alexander that it was a real bop, whatever that meant. She didn’t know how Philip knew all the slang he was using, but she had a feeling that Thomas had something to do with it. Alexander often brought Philip to the office and Philip spoke with a lot of people. He always came home with some new word or phrase, usually telling her that Thomas taught it to him. She was surprised Alexander wasn’t all that bothered by it, but Alexander was more tolerant than most people gave him credit for.</p><p>After going through a few songs, they got to the office. Eliza got out with the bags and waited for Alexander to help Philip out. She adjusted all their ears and took them out of the bag. She handed them to Philip and smiled. “You get to tell them which ears they can wear, okay?” She asked.</p><p>Philip took the ears and looked up at her, looking like a man told to complete a very important mission. “I can do that.” He said, sounding very determined.</p><p>Alexander shook his head, amused at his son’s antics. “I vote Jefferson gets a bow. I’m sure he would love it.” He said, not knowing his son already planned on it.</p><p>Philip looked at his father and grinned. “I already planned on it. He gets the pink one.” He said and held it up.</p><p>Eliza grinned at the utter glee in Alexander’s eyes. “Bold of you to assume he won’t totally love it.” She said.</p><p>Alexander looked at her and shook his head. “Oh, no. I know he will. See, that colour is fuchsia. He loves it, it’s one of his favourite shades. Just… Watch it happen, Betsy.” Since when did Alexander know anything about colours?</p><p>Eliza decided not to question it any longer and just lead them into the office. She walked in and smiled at the three men who were sitting at their desks. “Happy Easter!” She called out.</p><p>Philip burst into the room and jumped up and down to gather everyone’s attention. “Come get your ears! If you don’t wear them, I will cry!” That got everyone moving.</p><p>“Well, we can’t have that now, can we?” George asked, being the first one to line up.</p><p>Eliza watched Thomas Jefferson and Aaron Burr line up behind George, waiting their turn to have their ears. Philip insisted on putting the ears on the men, so she got the pleasure of watching George kneel for Philip. It reminded her of men getting knighted, and it filled her with glee. She quickly got out her phone and snapped a picture of Philip slipping the bunny ears on George’s head. This set had the blue bow, which matched George’s shirt, only the bow was a darker shade of blue. She looked at Alexander and smirked slightly when she noticed him staring at George’s suspenders. She would bet anything that Alexander was thinking about how attractive the man was. Her husband was great at lying, but he sucked at hiding his sexuality. He wasn’t gay, but he sure wasn’t straight either. She was okay with it though, since he still loved her. They could check out men together and it made her feel closer to him, as weird as some other people may find it. She couldn’t help but check George out too. The man may have been older, but his soft abs and thick thighs were tempting.</p><p>She quickly wiped those thoughts away when George stood up. Burr was up next, and he kneeled for the plain ears. He quickly thanked Philip and went back to his desk. Thomas then kneeled and grinned at Philip when he got his ears. “You chose my favourite colour.” He said.</p><p>Alexander’s eyes lit up when Thomas spoke. She didn’t know what her husband was planning, but she knew she was about to find out. “I thought you liked purple, not pink?” Philip asked innocently.</p><p>Eliza saw Thomas’ eye twitch and she had to bite back a smile of her own. She had to give him credit for not snapping at Philip. Thomas loved the colour purple, and he was very anal about the shades. “I do like purple. This isn’t pink, it’s fuchsia, a shade of purple.” Thomas was clearly trying to be patient.</p><p>Alexander suddenly stepped up and kneeled behind Philip. He looked like the cat that caught the canary. “Thomas, sir, please don’t feed my son misinformation about the colour wheel. Philip loves art, I would hate for you to teach him wrong.” Eliza tilted her head, curious.</p><p>Thomas looked just as confused as Eliza felt. “What are you talking about, Hamilton? I told him what I know.” His words were slightly icy, though he was clearly holding back.</p><p>Alexander shook his head and smirked at Thomas. “Well, you don’t know enough then. See, I did some research last night. Fuchsia is a shade of red. It’s not a shade of purple. It’s a purplish red, so I can’t really blame you for not knowing.” Alexander’s grin only widened when Thomas’ eyes went wide.</p><p>Thomas clearly didn’t want to believe Alexander, but he took out his phone anyways. He quickly looked it up and didn’t seem to like what he found. “… Well… Sorry about that Philip. I still prefer purple but thank you for this.” Thomas smiled at Philip, then went to his desk.</p><p>Eliza shook her head and looked at her husband. He looked like he was enjoying his victory, though he looked a little bitter that he didn’t get much of a reaction out of Thomas. Still, Thomas admitted he was wrong right in front of Alexander, which clearly made her husband happy. She walked to Alexander and touched his shoulder. “How about we don’t aggravate the staff today, okay?” She asked.</p><p>Alexander just gave her a cute grin and a kiss to the cheek. “Sorry about that, Betsy. I just wanted to have a little fun.” He said.</p><p>Philip looked at Alexander with curious eyes. “Is that why you were looking at all the different shades of purple last night?”</p><p>Alexander quickly tried to change the topic, but it was too late. Thomas was smirking at Alexander, clearly amused that he would even bother to do so. “No… I… Uh… Here, paint some eggs with Grandpa George!” Alexander quickly sat Philip in George’s lap and handed them the bag of supplies.</p><p>George looked slightly unimpressed at being used as a distraction for Philip, but he didn’t seem to mind too much in the end. “What colours would you like to use?” He asked Philip.</p><p>Philip looked at George with a wide grin. “I want to use them all!”</p><p>George just smiled at Philip and set up the desk, moving all the papers aside. “Alright, all the colours will be used then.” With that, they got to painting.</p><p>Eliza laughed and took out the decorations they made earlier. “Would you like to help me decorate?” She asked, looking at Thomas and Burr.</p><p>Both men looked hesitant to agree, but one look from Eliza had them quickly agreeing to do so. She may have asked them, but there really wasn’t any room to say no. She pulled everything out and handed them the decorations. She didn’t even have to ask Alexander to help, he was already sorting out the decorations by colour.</p><p>Soon, they were setting about decorating. Thomas and Alexander were arguing about the colour harmony or something like that, so she left them to their own devices. She walked up to Burr and helped him set up some Easter egg lights she had bought.  “How are the Theodosias?” She asked.</p><p>Burr finished setting up the lights and turned them on. “They’re both doing great! I will be going home early to spend the day with them. I asked them not to come in because my wife isn’t feeling the best right now. She’s fine, I assure you. I just don’t want her to strain herself.” He said.</p><p>Eliza nodded and smiled at him. “Please, send her my best wishes. I also brought some chocolate for you to take home to your daughter.” She handed the small basket to Burr and smiled sweetly.</p><p>Burr smiled back at her and set it on his desk. “She will love it. Thank you, Eliza.” With that, they finished decorating.</p><p>Alexander and Thomas kept arguing, but they managed to finish quickly as well. They were motivated by the unimpressed looks Eliza sent their way, urging them to shut up and finish decorating. Once that was done, Eliza turned to Philip and George to see how they were doing. She froze at the sight in front of her. Philip had managed to get George covered in paint, though the older man didn’t seem to mind. He just sat there, keeping Philip steady as he painted some eggs. She quickly snapped a picture and caught the other men doing the same. “Having fun?” She asked.</p><p>Philip looked up at Eliza and nodded happily. “Almost done!” He declared, then finished off the egg. He set it down to dry and then hopped off George’s lap.</p><p>Eliza watched Philip quickly dart around the desk, running right at Thomas. No one had much time to think, they just watched as Thomas scooped Philip up into his arms. It seemed to register to Thomas that he had made a mistake the moment Philip giggled and placed his paint covered hands on his face. “You have a green and purple cheek now.” He declared.</p><p>Thomas looked devastated, though he clearly tried to hide it. “Do I now? I feel really special.” He said.</p><p>Philip just shook his head and then started to wipe his hands on Thomas’ shirt, making the man look like he wanted to die. “Now you’re special. You need to match us.” He said.</p><p>Eliza covered her mouth as she watched Thomas struggle to keep his cool. Even Alexander was doing his best to keep his reactions to himself, though Burr wasn’t doing the same. Burr just burst out laughing and pointed at Thomas as he did so. This seemed to aggravate the man, so he whispered something in Philip’s ear. Philip looked worried, though a smile from Thomas seemed to calm him down. “Don’t worry, I will make sure you don’t get in trouble.” Eliza frowned, but she was curious, so she didn’t intervene.</p><p>She watched Thomas step back as he set Philip down, seemingly content with his plan. Alexander was wise enough to back away to get away from whatever plans Thomas had. Burr didn’t seem to notice the change, he just kept laughing at Thomas.</p><p>Philip ran to George’s desk and grabbed some paints and squirted them onto his hands with George’s help. The older man seemed to be in on the plan, seeing as he was putting a good amount of paint on them. It took Eliza a moment to realize what was going on, but then she had to hold back her laughter. Alexander seemed to realize it at the same time as her, so they both just stood back to watch.</p><p>Once he was happy with the amount of paint on his hands, Philip ran to Burr at full speed. The man acted on the same reflex that Thomas did, though he regretted it instantly. Philip smeared the paint over Burr’s face, head and shirt, making sure the man was very colourful. “There, now you’re special too!” Philip chirped.</p><p>Burr didn’t look too impressed. Even so, he gave Philip a wide smile. “Well thank you, Philip. Though, I’m sure Thomas would like a better coat of it too, right?” He asked.</p><p>Thomas instantly backed up and shook his head. “No, I really don’t.”</p><p>Eliza watched Alexander sneak over to George’s desk and put some paint on his hand. It seemed he was going to take advantage of the distraction to get more paint on Thomas. She watched Alexander slowly move behind Thomas, then he touched the man’s shoulder. The moment Thomas turned around, Alexander slapped his hand onto Thomas’ face and up into his hair. The scream Thomas let out was amazing. It was a higher pitch than any scream she had heard, even higher than the screams little girls let out. Everyone except Thomas started to laugh.</p><p>“HAMILTON WHAT THE FRIG!?” At least Thomas censored himself.</p><p>Alexander held up the tube and grinned. “You had a lot of green in your hair, so I thought I would cover it up with some purple. Don’t worry, it’s amethyst, not fuchsia.” Alexander then rubbed his hand on Thomas’ shirt, smearing the paint over the fabric.</p><p>Thomas just glared at Alexander, then he quickly grabbed the tube of paint and put some on his hand. He moved to smear it on Alexander, but her husband darted out of the way. He pushed Thomas forward, making the man trip and slap his pant covered hand right on George’s chest. The room went quiet suddenly, no one daring to even breathe. Then, George took a breath and looked at Thomas. “Okay.” That’s all he said.</p><p>Thomas didn’t have time to move his hand back before George suddenly covered his own hand in green paint and smeared it on his face and down his neck. Thomas let out another squeal and backed away. “Oh my god!” He cried out.</p><p>George got up slowly, turning his attention to Alexander. “You’re next.” He said darkly.</p><p>Alexander quickly backed away. “Why me!?” He asked loudly.</p><p>George slowly stalked up to Alexander, even as he kept backing away. “Thomas wouldn’t have gotten me covered in paint if you didn’t push him.” George had a good point.</p><p>Alexander didn’t seem to think so. He kept backing away, but then he hit the wall. “That doesn’t mean you have to cover me in paint!” He then tried to make a mad dash to the left, but George grabbed him easily.</p><p>Alexander thrashed to get away, but it was no use. George covered his face and shirt in the paint, causing Burr to laugh at his suffering. Though, it seemed like laughing wasn’t the right move. “Oh, I guess you want some too, Burr.” George let Alexander go, then moved to Burr.<br/>
<br/>
Burr quickly put Philip in Thomas’ arms to keep him out of the crossfire. “Never said that!” He said and quickly darted away.</p><p>Burr didn’t make it far, maybe a step or two before George was on him. The man may have been old, but he was still fast. Burr was quickly covered in paint, yelping at the mistreatment. “That’s not fair!” He cried out.</p><p>George snorted at Burr. “Think I care?” He asked.</p><p>Thomas quickly deposited Philip into Eliza’s arms, then put paint on his and Alexander’s hands. They then ran up to George and slapped their hands onto the back of his head. “GOTCHA!” They yelled together.</p><p>Suddenly, the room broke out into the most bizarre thing Eliza had ever seen. All four men were suddenly slapping one another with paint covered hands, teaming up against one another. Soon, Philip joined the mix and she had to laugh. “Guys, you should stop covering one another with paint.” She called out.</p><p>They all stopped and looked at her. They then looked at one another, and she didn’t like the look they shared. Alexander suddenly looked at her and nodded. “You’re right Betsy. We can’t keep doing this to one another.” He said.</p><p>They all started to walk towards her, so she backed away. She was the only one that wasn’t covered in paint, and she had a good idea what they all wanted to do. “Don’t you even think about it.” She tried to sound intimidating.</p><p>They didn’t listen to her though. They kept walking towards her, and she kept backing away. She hesitated for a moment, trying to think of what to do, but that hesitation was her downfall. They all darted at her in that moment, all covering her in different colours. She cried out and laughed when they smeared the paint all over her, making her just as colourful as they were. She tried to smear the paint on them more, but it wasn’t useful anymore, seeing as they were very colourful already. They struggled together for a bit, then they finally stopped and just laughed. “Alright, you got me.” She said.</p><p>Philip was laughing happily along with everyone else. “Now we’re all colourful! We’re like the eggs!” He declared happily.</p><p>Alexander laughed and picked Philip up. “Yes, yes we are.” He said.</p><p>Eliza just knew Alexander was trying not to call Thomas an egg head, and she was impressed with his restraint. Though, Thomas wasn’t showing any restraint of his own. “That makes you an egghead.” He said.</p><p>Alexander just looked at Thomas and smiled. “Did you just call our boss, your co worker, my son, and my wife an egghead?” He asked.</p><p>Thomas froze and looked at everyone. They all crossed their arms and leveled him with a disapproving look. “Nope, I take it back.” He said quickly.</p><p>Everyone laughed after that and they decided to take pictures. George didn’t think his wife would believe what happened, so they needed to get pictures to frame the moment. Burr and Thomas posed together, though Thomas looked more done with life than anything. Eliza posed with her family in a sweet photo, Alexander smiling wide for the camera.</p><p>Soon, they cleaned everything up and made sure the desks were cleaned up once more. Before they could leave, Eliza decided to ask Thomas a question that had been on her mind for a while. “Thomas, would you like to come over for dinner?” She asked.</p><p>Alexander looked just as shocked at Thomas, though he didn’t look too upset with the question. Thomas didn’t have any family that was around for Easter, so he was spending the holiday alone. “Yeah, want to come over?” He asked.</p><p>Thomas looked even more shocked at Alexander agreeing with Eliza. “I… Uh… I couldn’t really impose on you.” He said.</p><p>Eliza shook her head and smiled. “You wouldn’t be. Come on, you can help me cook.” She offered.</p><p>Philip suddenly chimed in with a small statement of his own. “I have some purple toys we can play with. Please?”</p><p>That seemed to be enough to get Thomas to agree. “Alright, I guess I can’t say no.” He said.</p><p>Philip cheered happily and they all shared a smile. Even Alexander seemed pleased to have Thomas coming over. She didn’t think he hated the man as much as he claimed he did.</p><p>Soon, everyone was packed and ready to go home for the night. They all shared some hugs and kind words. Eliza went to the car with Alexander and Philip, then she turned around to see the other men doing the same. “Thank you for having us! Happy Easter!” She called out.</p><p>George just shook his head and smiled at her. “Thank you for coming in and decorating the office. Happy Easter.” He said.</p><p>Philip just grinned at them all. “Happy Easter Grandpa George! Uncle Burr! Uncle Thomas!” He called out.</p><p>“Uncle Thomas!?” Alexander cried out.</p><p>Thomas laughed loudly and looked at Alexander. “HAH! Your son called me his uncle!” He teased.</p><p>“Shut up Thomas!”</p><p>Eliza laughed at that. This Easter dinner was going to be one of the best they’d ever had.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it! Please comment and let me know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>